


Q&A: My Soulmates Do My Hair and Makeup!

by queerwriterbee



Series: Gangsey YouTuber AU [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Not sexually tho, Other, Pansexual Character, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Weird, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtuber AU, famous au, makeup artist, maybe another day lol, not in this fic anyway, why are there gendered bisexual tags but not other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwriterbee/pseuds/queerwriterbee
Summary: “Are we ready now?” Noah asked, bouncing slightly where he sat on Henry’s couch. His excitement was nearly tangible.Henry grinned, reached out to squeeze his partner’s arm.“I think so. Alright, should we start with introductions?”Gansey nodded and Blue gestured as if to say, ‘go ahead then, get on with it.’Henry turned his thousand watt smile to the camera and started.“Hello, ladies, gents, and lovely people! If you’re new to my channel, I’m Henry Cheng with The Hair,” he paused, looked upwards toward his scalp and sighed. “Well, usually with The Hair. And today I will be answering questions that my lovely followers and viewers have submitted while my soulmates--yes that’s soulmates with an s--do my hair and makeup.”(Or: the third installment in my Gangsey YouTuber/Soulmate AU in which Henry makes a video for his MUA channel to introduce his soulmates and discuss their new relationships.)





	Q&A: My Soulmates Do My Hair and Makeup!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, an unedited mess that I had a blast with regardless. I'll be posting another fic that will be a vid on Blue's channel that explains the whole polyamory mess for those of you not familiar with all the different relationship structures and all that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Henry adjusted the camera angle to be sure that all four of them were in the shot--a definite struggle and one that he’d never had to try before. Noah bouncing around like a sugar hyped toddler didn’t really help things either.

Henry ran his fingers through his unusually flat hair (that is, in comparison to his regular gravity defying ‘do--in comparison to the average individual, it was still rather voluminous). He was unused to the lack of height and product and was self consciously eyeing himself in the video preview screen of the camera. Blue noticed this and elbowed him in the side, giving him a cocked eyebrow and amused smirk. 

“Are we ready now?” Noah asked, bouncing slightly where he sat on Henry’s couch. His excitement was nearly tangible. 

Henry grinned, reached out to squeeze his partner’s arm. 

“I think so. Alright, should we start with introductions?”

Gansey nodded and Blue gestured as if to say, ‘go ahead then, get on with it.’

Henry turned his thousand watt smile to the camera and started.

“Hello, ladies, gents, and lovely people! If you’re new to my channel, I’m Henry Cheng with The Hair,” he paused, looked upwards toward his scalp and sighed. “Well, usually with The Hair. And today I will be answering questions that my lovely followers and viewers have submitted while my soulmates--yes that’s soulmates with an s--do my hair and makeup.”

Henry turned his head between his three partners, practically a full 360 as they were situated all about him in the frame. 

“Care to introduce yourselves, loves?”

Noah wasted no time in answering the invitation.

“Hi! I’m Noah and I’m one of Henry’s soulmates!” He said, smiling widely and throwing an arm around Henry’s shoulders. “I like skateboarding, glitter, ghosts, and cryptids! Some of you may know me already as “Glitter Ghost” from my own channel here on the ‘Tube.”

Sensing Noah’s talkative mood, that he’d continue his introduction for another ten minutes if allowed, Henry kissed him cheek to cut him off before he could do so.

“And for those who have been here before, you already know the lovely Bluebell seated to my left,” Henry said, taking Blue’s hand in his. 

Blue smiled softly at him before turning to the camera. 

“Hello everyone, so glad to be back on Henry’s channel! For those of you who don’t know, I’m Blue Sargent, long time friend and partner of Henry’s, and a fellow content creator on YouTube. I make videos about feminism, environmental and social justice, and queer culture.”

“Don’t worry,” Henry interrupted. “I’ll have everyone’s social media linked in the description.”

“I guess that just leaves me,” Gansey said, clearing his throat and giving a winning smile from where he stood behind the couch. “Greetings, all. I’m Richard Gansey--”

“That’s Richard Campbell Gansey--the Third,” Blue interjected, giving the boy a sly smile and teasing waggle of her eyebrows. 

Noah nodded. “So bougie.”

Gansey’s perfect composure faltered as he blushed and stammered at his friend and girlfriend’s joshing. 

“Yes, well-- as those of you that are already familiar with me, you know I prefer to go by just my surname: Gansey.”

“Tell them about yourself,” Henry prodded, leaning back so he could look at his boyfriend’s face. “For those who ‘aren’t familiar.’”

“Yes, of course,” Gansey answered, his million dollar smile back in place. “I create short academic films exploring historical and mythological phenomena with the occasional speculation on their possible relations to the supernatural.” 

“Good ol’ Gans is our resident brainiac,” Noah said fondly, reaching out to pinch Gansey’s cheek. 

Gansey rolled his eyes and batted Noah’s hand away, smiling in spite of his exaggerated exasperation.  

“So,” Henry clapped his hands together and smiled brightly at the camera. “As I said before, we will be going to Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, and SnapChat to peruse your questions and answer a few. Let’s start by getting some of your suggestions for today’s look.” 

Henry scrolled through the #AskChengMUA tag on his twitter, humming and smiling as he looked for the best tweet from his followers. 

“Ooooooooo,” Noah enthused, pointing frantically at one particular tweet on Henry’s screen. “I like this one! I definitely want to see Gansey try heaving contouring.”

Gansey startled at the mention of him being in charge of any sort of makeup artistry. 

“Contouring?” he asked.

Henry took in a deep breath through his nose and out through his mouth. 

“I’m going to look a hot mess by the end of this thing.” 

Noah cackled and clapped excitedly. 

“I don’t care what anyone says, I call dibs on hair,” Blue declared, standing up and going around the back of the couch, shooing Gansey away and towards where she’d previously been sitting.

“Good,” Henry breathed. “You’re the only one I trust with it.”

Noah pouted, as if hurt that his partner would suggest he couldn’t be trusted with his hair. He was quickly distracted from his distress however as his gaze landed on another tweet. 

“HENRY! YES! Let’s do this one!! Please?? Please, please, please, please?”

“Oh my gosh, Noah, calm down,” Blue laughed. “What’s the suggestion?”

“RM from BTS inspired eyes and brows,” he gushed.

“Who?” 

“Gansey you are such an old man, how do you not know who RM is?”

“Well, considering the last I checked BTS stood for behind the scenes--”

Noah and Henry groaned in unison. Gansey raised his hands in defense, though his mouth quirked as if holding back a grin. 

“Gansey’s popular culture ineptitude aside,” Blue interrupted. “I agree with Noah. Definitely should do that.”

“Color suggestions?” Noah prodded.

“I quite like this one--I’ve always found orange and blue to be oddly complementary colors.” 

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Henry declared. “Thanks to ‘abcdone,’ ‘lisa_olivia_lee,’ and ‘chengiac97’ for your inspired input.” 

Henry stood up then, going out of frame for several moments and coming back with three bags draped over his forearms and a large plastic bin in his hands. He set them out on the bee adorned coffee table in front of the couch, unzipped the bags, and removed the lid of the bin. 

“Alright, team: here are all your possible implements of gorg’. Choose wisely, don’t break anything, and have at it!” 

Noah and Blue dashed forward immediately to rummage through Henry’s ridiculous amount of beauty supplies. It was as if they were contestants on one of those cook off shows trying to beat their competition to the best ingredients. Gansey, on the other hand, remained seated firmly at Henry’s side. He was clearly out of his depth, completely unsure of how to proceed. 

“Go on then, Ganseyboy--dig in!”

Gansey smiled at him bashfully. 

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t know where to even begin.” 

Henry stroked his face with the back of his hand. Gansey leaned into the touch, his cheeks flushed a faint pink. 

“I’ll give you a hint,” Henry grinned. “This bag is the one with the face products.”

Gansey nodded, his brow furrowing in determination. He pulled the bag into his lap to begin searching for the right products. Henry was surprised and pleased to see that Gansey seemed to know that he would need more than  one shade for the task. 

“Get on with it, Gans!” Noah whined. “I want to start!” 

“How about we start with the eyes today?” Henry suggested. “Then Gansey can do a little research on contouring before he beats my poor face.”

Noah beamed, Gansey looked agast, and Henry sent them both a cheeky wink. 

“Henry, I would never,” Gansey sputtered. “Why on earth would you suggest--”

“Oh my god, Gas,” Noah groaned, extending each syllable much longer than necessary. “It just means to put on makeup. Get with the times, grandpa.”

Blue giggled at Gansey’s exasperated and still a little horrified face. She was already back behind Henry and running her hands through his hair, getting a feel for what she had to work with. She no doubt already had a wild and eccentric concept in mind and Henry couldn’t wait to see what she came up with. 

“I suppose it’s time for some proper questions then, yeah?” Henry said, addressing their audience behind the camera. “Let’s continue on Twitter first.” 

He scrolled through his feed, reading and responding to praise with enthusiastic thanks, and tried to get a feel for what questions were being most repeated before getting into some of the more specific and niche inquiries.

“So, an overwhelming number of you want to know how we all met and I feel that’s as good a place as any to start.” 

Gansey hummed in agreement and Noah nodded his head vigorously. Blue was seemingly too focused on her developing masterpiece to acknowledge this. 

“Well, as Blue said before, she and I have know each other for a while now and known we were soulmates for just about as long.”

“Henry and I--as well as our friend Adam who you may know as ‘The Lorax’ here on YouTube--met when we were probably fourteen, maybe fifteen?”

“I think fourteen,” Henry said. “It was the summer before our freshman year.”

“Yes,” Blue confirmed. “Anyway, the three of us were all at this meeting at the LGBTQ+ resource center that had just been established at the YMCA in our town. My mom was one of the people volunteering to help out at the center so it was kind of a given that I would be there with her regularly.”

“And I had just moved to town from Vancouver to start school at the all boys boarding school,” Henry continued. “I wanted friends outside of the rich, cishet, white boys that were my classmates.”

“I was just getting into BTS at the time and when I saw Henry was wearing one of their pins on his shirt I went to talk him and I guess the rest is history.”

“Adam joined us a few months later and was definitely flirting with Blue the first few meetings he attended,” Henry smirked, making eye contact with Blue. She snorted.

“That ended quickly--as soon as Henry tugged on my ear to get my attention one day a few months after we met and we got our soulmarks, Adam was sure to give us our space and respect our boundaries.”

“Mr. Parrish is a gem,” Henry said fondly.

“Noah and I just recently became acquainted with Jane and Henry,” Gansey interjected.

“Jane is what he calls Blue,” Noah said in an exaggerated stage whisper to the camera. His movement caused the light, creamy, orange shadow to flick off the brush he was using and scatter across Henry’s cheek. “Oops. Guess it was a good idea for Gansey to do your face second, huh?”

Blue snorted and Henry rolled his eyes. 

“We all met after my collaboration with TED and Professor Poldma on ‘How Historians Have Failed Women’ at VidCon a little over a month ago,” Gansey continued. “Professor Poldma is one of Jane’s unofficial family members and she was there to support her.”

“I was there to be a good bro to Gans and keep Ronan from breaking something out of boredom during the talk,” Noah added. 

“Ronan being our roommate and friend. He also makes YouTube videos--music and poetry and what not.”

“Gans, Ronan is literally one of the most popular YouTubers ever. They know who he is.”

Gansey pouted at Noah but didn’t disagree.

“Anyway,” Blue continued. “In our introductions to each other, we got our soulmarks and proceeded to react in varying degrees of shock and elation.”

The rest of the four nodded their heads in agreement and Henry turned back to his phone to find more questions. He opened the app for tumblr this time and read the questions aloud as he answered.

“beautifully-fluid asks: ‘how long does it take to wash out the product in your hair?’ Too long, my friend. Too long.”

“cevulusvoluptatecapit--god I hope I said that right--’who’s your favorite gay god/goddess?’ Apollo for sure.”

“lizwithasideoffries wants to know ‘why did you leave Canada for this capitalist hellscape of a country?’ Good question Liz. I don’t have an answer besides my mother made me.”

“vikingqueer asked, ‘have you ever had a single chill?’ If you watch this channel you already know that answer.”

“This one is a good one,” Blue said from over Henry’s shoulder. They’d moved on to Instagram at this point. “From riceandquinoah--what exactly is the dynamic between each of your soulmates? How can you handle so many?”

Henry frowned. “I feel like this one’s difficult to answer without having a bit of queer theory and polyamory knowledge already.”

Blue batted her hand at him and rolled her eyes. “Pshaw. That’s what’s my channel is for. If they really wanna know they can watch my video.” 

“Love that shameless plug, Blue,” Noah said, shooting her finger guns. He’d finished with Henry’s eyes and brows and was back to bouncing with pent up energy as he watched Gansey attempt at contouring. 

From his amused expressions and Gansey’s small distressed noises, Henry didn’t think it was going very well.

“Alright, we’ll try then,” Henry said slowly, clearing his throat. 

“So, as you might already know, Blue and I have never had a romantic partnership, but a queer platonic one--meaning we have a committed platonic and sexual relationship, but no romantic feelings for one another. I identify as demiromantic and pansexual, Blue pansexual, and this was a relationship form that we found fit both our needs and we felt most comfortable in.”

“While Gansey and I have developed a romantic and sexual relationship in the last few weeks since VidCon,” Blue continued for him. “I still am committed to my QPR with Henry, but Gansey offers me things in our relationship that I don’t get but still need from mine with Henry and can compliment what I do get out of my QPR.” 

“I’m bisexual,” Gansey added, pausing to give a slight squeak as he removed the powder from where he attempted to bake Henry’s face. “And I have also developed a queerplatonic relationship with Henry.”

“And I have a queerplatonic relationship with Blue and Gansey as a couple--”

“--or Blusey, as I call them,” Noah said proudly.

“--as well as with each of them individually.” 

“And then there’s me!” Noah cried, almost hitting Henry in the face as he flung his arms out wide. His face was shining with joy and Henry couldn’t berate him for his careless movements.

“I’m panromantic and asexual, but not polyamrous like these three. I am dating Henry and only interested in Henry.”

“And unlike my relationship with Wendy Bird and Richard Dear, mine and Noah’s relationship is romantic and platonic, but not sexual.”

Noah nuzzled his head into the crook of Henry’s neck. 

“I’m the lucky duck to win the demiromantic’s heart,” he cooed, half teasing, half awed. 

Henry merely kissed Noah’s forehead in response. 

“Alright, Henry… I think I’m finished,” Gansey sighed. “Don’t hate me too much.”

“I’m finished, too,” Blue declared, draping herself over the couch and Henry’s shoulders. 

“Shall I take a look then?” Henry mused, a smirk on his lips. 

“WAIT!” Noah cried. “The lips! We can’t forget the lips!”

Without further comment, Noah began frantically digging through the bag with the lip products, emerging moments later with a sheer lip gloss with glitter that reflected rainbows when hit just right by the light. Noah beamed. 

“Glitter!”

Henry, Blue, and Gansey exchanged looks before laughing. 

“Go on then, Glitter Ghost,” Blue teased. “Glitter him up!”

And Noah did just that, taking great care to coat Henry’s mouth evenly and within the edges of his full lips. Henry rubbed them together and gave a loud smack before leaning forward to grab his hand held mirror. 

“Oh, Jesus,” he laughed. “Blue, you are welcome to do my hair whenever you want,” he said, admiring the intricate braids on the sides of his scalp and the flowers interspersed through his teased hair on top. “Gansey, you will aren’t allowed near my face again without proper training.”

“Fair.”

“And Noah,” Henry continued. “Keep on working on it, honey, you’re getting there.”

Henry pumped his fist in the air with a look of pride Henry’d only seen on soccer moms and Tony award winners. 

“Alright, everyone,” Henry said, turning his attention to his camera. “Thank you for watching, I hope you enjoyed this as much as we did. If I couldn’t get to your question, I’m so sorry but don’t worry-- this won’t be the last Q&A I’ll do nor the last I do with my soulmates.”

“Check out the videos on each of these lovelies’ channels if you have the time and want to get to know them and their content better.”

Henry wrangled the other three as close to him as possible, wrapping his arms tightly around their shoulders and smushing them together cheek to cheek.

“Kisses for the camera everyone!” 

The others imitated Henry’s signature, loud air kiss to the camera, dissolving into giggles and looking between each other with clear affection among them all. 

“Till next time--stay beautiful!” 

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr and instagram users are all the actual handles of me and my friends lol. You can follow us and/or my TRC blog @friendsofcarseverywhere if you're down.


End file.
